


the hero course

by Lilith_winters



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_winters/pseuds/Lilith_winters
Summary: a women comes to the school she is forced to be reconed she comes hoping to find somehting. at the end of each month she comes fartehr from finding. the villans come and she has toact fast or else everyone life could be gone.





	the hero course

It was a nice day, I had to go to school. My first day at UA high school. I walked down the stairs ``I'm leaving ``I ran out but unfortunately my bodyguard was waiting for me to go into the limo. “No” I walked but then stopped. I felt something bad. I looked over the window my father was watching. I walked back and got in the car. The limo was small and it felt cramped in there, I played on the floor of the limo.

I had my UA uniform. “I wonder if my b-father will let me go after this”. I rolled forward and yelled “Hey” I yelled. The limo door opened and my bodyguard looked inside and said we're here. I crawled to my seat and got out of the car. There were so many kids looking at me. I was three days late to school, I was in London when I got the news but one thing they forgot was to tell me I even signed up for a school. 

I looked out on top, I could see the school building, “huh, nice school '' I thought my head was rummaging around still loading “Oh right” my bodyguard handed me my backpack, I went off. By this time everyone was inside, and I had no one to tell me where to go. I was walking in the hallway when a person walked up to me. He had something around his neck that looked serious. “Who are you” 

he looked at me “I’m the new student here, sir” I took a step back he signed and said “follow me” so I did hesitantly once we got there it was a door “is this my class’ he looked and nodded he opened the door it took a while for me to get the fact that I was supposed to go into all I could be “class there is a new student” and without missing a beat I walked in “hello everyone my name is shadow winter” I bowed and went next to the man who led me here. 

He looked at me and realized something “oh and my name is Mr. Izawa, you may take a seat” everyone kept looking at me. I sat down and looked over as I put my backpack down. “We will be training outside class, let go” everyone was up and talking I walked with them no speaking until a girl came “hi,” she said smiling “my names is uraraka nice to meet you” I looked surprised she said hi to me wow what an idiot move “oh hello” then another person came “hello my anime is tenya ida and I am your class rep” 

My only expressions could have been burh then the teacher spoke “everyone gets suited up” so I looked around “come on I will show you where to go” I was followed. When we got there my suit was already there ‘is that yours” uraraka said as she pointed to it “yeah it's mine I smiled as I put it on ‘wow are you allowed to wear it” uraraka kinda looked at me worried “yes, of course, it is just on the guidelines'' I sighed and walked out “any way uraraka where are we training” she looked 

“oh we are training over here” we both walked over to the training grounds and waited with everyone for further instructions on what to do. Then Mr. Aizawa came and told us who we were going to be training with. He set us up in teams, one by one student went out and started battling then my name was called. Team #13 winter and Bakugou I looked around not know who he was, “over here” I heard a voice say I looked that way “come one newbie” 

We were walking towards our fighting arena. I was tempted to ask a question but had no idea “hurry up” he yelled. When I looked up he was already running towards me at full speed, then everything went slower. For years I have trained to perfect my eyesight and speed. I saw him coming and at the perfect moment, I jumped and flipped him. “What the hell” that was the only thing I heard him say, the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground and I had him pinned to the floor. I looked up and everyone saw, I could see Mr. Aiwaza analyzing me I got off bakugou “what the hell was that'' he walked up to me and got in my face

“If you want I can pin you again without using my quirk” I smiled and got in a fighting stance “what not any more… bakugou” I smirked at him. He smirked and started running again at this point everyone stopped and started watching us fight “come at me” he yelled running at me. Since Mr. Aiwaza was watching I had to lose but realistically. I had to try but lower my guard and seem cocky so that he buys it; just then I found my perfect moment 

I found my shot. I jumped and got the perfect moment to work. All eyes were on me and I knew I was going to need to get injured for it to work. So when I jumped he grabbed me. The one thing I failed to think of was that we were going to jump now. So we classed into each other he fell on me I hit my head and we fell on the floor. We both hit our heads so when both stayed on the floor for a bit. Then he got rose his head and looked me straight in the eyes and said “so who won know” I looked at him and smiled “if winning for you is putting a helpless woman on the floor and going-” Mr. Aizawaw stopped me before I said anything else.3

We both looked at him and then it clocked to Baku got, he then jumped off of me and that allowed me to sit down and breathe better. ‘Would you like to go to the hospital? 'I looked over and it was all might. I jumped off and quickly got away from him “n-no thank you” I grabbed Bakugou's arms and walked with him he looked at me and sai “he-hey what the big idea” I looked at him dead in there and whispered to him “just keep walking” my feeling where that he had no idea who I was but if he ever found out I would get killed. 

We then kept fighting like the other teams, sometimes I would take a break, but I did give bakugou something that would give him some more Stamina for running. Although he did ask what my power was I tried avoiding the question “hey, what is your power anyway” I looked at him “what do you mean” “don’t play I watched you in the exam you never used your quirk” I smiled “you must have had me confused with someone else” he grabbed on to my arm 

I pushed him off “everyone come back” training was over for the day. And we were in class most of the time until it got to lunch then we sat with our class and since I was fairly new I sat next to uravity girl she was nice to me. “Hey what did you get? '' she asked me while I was sitting down getting ready to open my bento box “oh nothing just some food I made for myself” you made that I looked at it yeah I guess why. "Nothing. It's just cool" I looked and smiled "do you want some? '' she smiled and took some and placed my bento box down. Then I got a call 'ring-ring' I looked at my pocket "I shall be right back" I smiled then walked into the hallway. " What do you want, I am at the school still" I turned to see if anyone was there " nothing just wanted to check up on you" 

“Well don’t babe I have school” I signed. I looked over my shoulder and I saw a student running past me. She ran inside the cafeteria. I went back to my call “anyway I have to go bye” “bye” I hung up and walked inside the cafeteria, everyone was still eating. I was glad they didn’t finish without me. I walked up to them and sat down. Everyone started talking, they were all talking about what hero names they wanted. “So which hero name are you going to pick?” I looked at Uraraka confused “oh my hero name” I looked down took a deep breath “my h-hero name would be shadow” everyone thought it was cool and started talking about other names. 

I felt some weird stare and looked behind me and bakugou was staring at me and two other kids. Even for me, I thought he would have gotten over it faster, they turned back and one of them waved back.


End file.
